I'll See You In Time
by lovergirl21
Summary: The Marauders start off as just another year at Hogwarts, but with a acident with Lily Evans timeturner, it all changed, bringing the Exelent 8 to the future, where they learn they're futures and with dangers on the way.
1. Meeting Jenna

**I'll See You In Time - Marauders/Harry Potter - Part 1**

"James, hurry!" Jenna Potter yells at her twin brother, James, as they are going to be late for the train to Hogwarts if they didn't hurry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" James Potter yells back at his twin.

James Potter came down from the stairs with his suitcase in one hand and the rest of his stuff in the other.

"Let's go already!"

"Don't rush me!"

"Well, we're going to miss the train and I don't want to leave Lily all alone!"

"Well, if we do, I'm going to miss the rest of the marauders!"

"Will you two stop it!" Marie Potter, the mother of the twins, say when she gets to the living room door.

"Sorry mother." The twins say at the same time.

"Come, let's go. Before we're late...Again." Marie says, thinking back to second year when the two twins were fighting so much, they missed the train.

Once the twins think back at that, they smirk at eachother.

"Well, shall we go already?" Marie says to her twin children.

"Yes." Jenna and James say at the same time to their gray haired mother.

"JENNA!" Lily Evans yells as she sees her best friend come from the portal.

"LILY!" Jenna yells back. She ran over to the redheaded Lily and her best girl friend.

"How was your summer?" Lily says as her and Jenna got into a compartment.

"Fine. You know, same old same old. With James around."

They laugh and Lily agrees.

"So, how was your summer?" Jenna asks Lily.

"Oh alright. Nothing specail." Lily answers. Jenna smiled at her best friend.

The compartment door swung open and they're two other best friends walked in, Cassy Medows and Marlene McKinny.

"Hey guys!" Jenna says as she smiles at them. The four of them were pretty much known as the girl marauders alright.

The two of them smile and say, "Hey Lil, hey Jen!"

Marlene takes a seat next to Lily and Cassy by Jenna. Lily and Cassy are the muggleborns of the group. But, thanks to Cassy, the real marauders always hang out with them, because James is very protective of her. He doesn't trust all those guys from Hogwarts to hit on his little sister.

After a while, the train started to move. On to their 5th year of Hogwarts.

"Well, I got to go to a Perfects meeting. I'll see you girls later." Lily says to her friends as she gets up and starts to leave the compartment.

"Bye Lily!" The rest of the girls say as the door shuts.

"Well, I got to go to the Perfects meeting. I'll be back in a while you guys." Remus Lupin says to Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter.

"Aw, Moony, can't you miss one metting?" Sirius says as they were just getting to a good part of a story.

"No."

"Lily will fill you in, come on Moony." James says.

"No I'm not going to miss the meeting. I'll see you in a little while. Catch me up." Remus says.

"Bye," The rest of the three say to their Perfect friend.

Soon, it was dark. The train began to a hult and everyone started coming out of the compartments. James Potter raced to find his sister to make sure she wasn't hurt.

When he found her, the Exelent Eight started to walk to the castle.

Dumbledore was doing his same old speak he does every year...Exept for one thing he added, "Oh, and I would also like people to beware. I don't want anyone on the grounds that are not allowed. After dark, never. Voldemort is getting more power then ever, and I could not risk losing another one of my students."

Jenna was looking over at the Slytherin's table. All of them were smirking like a mob.

After everyone dug in, everyone went to thier Common Rooms.

"Jenna?" Lily says to her best friend as they are in the girls dorms.

"Yeah?" Jenna says as she looks at Lily. She looked terifided.

"What if something happens to my family? What if something happens to the marauders? What if something happens to us?" Lily says as she starts to get teary eyed.

"Lily, that's not going to happen. Don't worry, okay?"

"What if it does? You heard Dumbledore!"

"You're right, I did hear Dumbledore! But that doesn't mean it's going to happen. He was just warning us." Jenna says as she pulls Lily into a hug, The girl marauders had a room to themseves.

Lily and Jenna heard Cassy mumble in her sleep and she sat up and looked at Lily and Jenna with a groogy face.

"Lily, what's wrong?" She says as she looks at Lily ceriously.

"Nothing." Lily mumbled.

"Marlene, wake up!" Cassy says as she throws a pillow at Marlene.

"What!" She mumbles as she wakes up. "Oh my gosh, Lily, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."


	2. See what the trio is up to

**I'll See You In Time - Marauders/Harry Potter - Part 2**

"Lily, we all know something's bothering you." Cassy says as she and Marlene get to the bed where Jenna and Lily were at.

"Nothing." Lily says, denying everything.

"Lily!" Marlene says. Everyone looks at her. "You are telling me that I got up for nothing? It's 3 o'clock in the morning! Tell me there is something wrong, because if there isn't, I'm going to FREAK!"

"Okay, okay. What if something happens to my family or us or the guys? What's going to happen? Jenna says I have nothing to worry about, but I think I do. Dumbledore was warning us, but you the guys. They don't listen!" Lily says, worriedly.

"Okay, James knows how to take care of himself. And so do the other guys okay? So don't worry and just go to sleep." Jenna says to Lily as she gets a bit tired.

"Fine," Lily says, grogy.

"Good. Now, lets go to bed." Cassy says, getting annoyed.

Everyone laughed at how she looked.

"Ronald, how could you possibly be so immature!" Hermione Granger says to her boyfriend and best friend.

"Hermione, it's no big deal." Ron says as he looks at her like she's crazy.

"Yes it is a big deal and don't you give me that look!" Hermione says, getting angry.

"Will you two stop fighting like an old married couple?" Harry Potter says, getting a bit annoyed by his two best friends.

"Well, Harry, it's your fault too! How could you possibly be so immature just like Ron?" Hermione sighed as she looked back at her friends and said, "I'm going on a walk, don't follow me."

"Fine," The two guys say as they watch Hermione get up from the Common Room couch and go out to the grounds to walk around.

"She gets on my nerves! I mean, I love her and everything, but really, does she really have to bother me like that! She just goes on and on about how I'm immature and look at me! I help my best friend fight the Dark Lord! Doesn't she know I'm just another guy that just happens to be her boyfriend!" Ron says, getting on his feet, and complaining about Hermione to Harry. He was on a roll and he wasn't going to stop.

"Ron, just don't let Hermione hear you say that." Harry says, warning his best friend. Hermione would freak if she heard him say that.

"I don't really care Harry, you know how much she annoys me? She needs to slow down and take a breath once and a while, and be unnatural!" Ron says, still on that roll of his.

"Ron, I would stop."

"No! I hate the way she just boses me around! The hate the way she thinks that I should be the prefect person she knows I can't be. But, no, I can't brake up with her or anything because she's also the key to fighting the Dark Lord! Because she's the brains. Well, maybe you could be the brains of the oporation for once!" Ron says, getting on his last nerve.

"Ron, don't."

"NO!"

"Ron, there's no reason to talk like that. She's your girlfriend and our best friend. We're all this thing together - fighting Volemort. Everything. We're best friend for life and no one will stop that."

"Well, atleast you're not annoying."

"Lily, come on. One date?" James Potter says, trying to talk Lily Evans into dating him.

"No." Lily says firmly.

"Evans, come one!"

"NO! Jenna, please tell your brother to stop bugging me!"

"James, stop. Lily will go out with you when she wants...And that's maybe never with the way you're acting!"

"Whatever." James says, keeping his cool.

"Let's get to class - we're going to be late if we don't hurry." Remus Lupin says as he gets up from the couch. They were starting classes at noon. It is the first day and all.

"Okay," Everything says as they also get up.

Cassy came running down the stairs, yelling, "WAIT UP!"

Everyone laughs at her as they see she was in such a hurry she forgot to brush her hair.

After classes, the Exelent 8 was back in the Common Room.

"Can you believe that that was the first day of school and no one has said anything about Marlene's hair! She died it." Cassy says.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"What color did I die it? Because this color has always been my color!"

"Oops sorry, I mean that you SHOULD die you hair."

"Really? What color?"

"Blonde. Like mine!"

Everyone laughed.

"Laugh if you will! But I think she should!"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, all of us girls have different colors of hair. Lily has red, Marlene has light brown, Cassy has blonde, and I'm black. It's kind of awesome if you think about it!" Jenna says as she wanted to point it out.

"She's right."

"Of course I'm right!"

Everyone laughs at how Jenna said 'Of course I'm right!'

"Turn to page 437." Professor Snape says to his 5th year class, with Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger are in.

Everyone groaned as they turned their books to the page.

"Do I hear groaning?"

"No sir..." Everyone says at once.

"Good."


End file.
